A Love Song For An Arsonist
by mr redrum
Summary: Au.yaoi.nc-17.smokerxace.everyone have their dark side part as a person.but what will you do if this is someone that you starting to love?.yaoi zoroxsanji and non yaoi frankyxrobin from my old fic "in heaven before we died" as cameo.a few chapter fic.
1. The FireFist Case

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** A LOVE SONG FOR AN ARSONIST. (CHAPTER 1).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **SmokerxAce, (and ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin from my old fic IN HEAVEN BEFORE WE DIED in the background as a cameo)

**WARNING:** NC-17  
**  
NOTES: **It's an AU. So, I really sorry for the ooc and inconveniently while reading it. All the part of the fic, is dedicated to youkohieifan, a very good KuroganexFye writer that I adore (june 17) and lilirum (june 17). Me and my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns-san, would like to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" for you both…and I really sorry for the late gift…my day kinda hectic this week…but I hope you both have a great birthday, by the way …oh, and a great weekend too ……'Kay good peoples, see you guys next week!...have fun!... love you all and definitely going to miss you all… Thank you.

Brook, currently an old, homeless man, was just digging through a trash can in search of food in front of a huge house on Drum Kingdom St. when he saw a shadow jump from the high wall surrounding the house. He mostly ignored it, thinking it was a couple of street kids trying to steal something from the house, which looked empty for the moment, because the owner was still on vacation outside the country. Brook usually decides that it's none of his business if some street kid wants to steal something from a rich guy. Besides, Brook knows for a fact that the owner is a stingy person, who never gets along well with the other people who live in that neighborhood. A little burglary won't hurt him; it might teach him a lesson about karma, though.

So, Brook walked over to another trash can in front of the house next door, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flame coming from the huge house's roof, and could smell smoke. Suddenly, he remembered a few cases of conflagration that had been cropping up in this city lately, all aiming toward big luxury houses or mansions. Just like that one.

Not long after that, his suspicions turned out to be true. The fire burned its way quickly down the big house in front of him, turning it into black ruins, all of is luxuriousness lost.

There's no one, including Brook and the few other witnesses on the scene, a team of firefighters, and all of the police who came later, who could stop the fire that night.

From somewhere vague and near by, Brook could here a song being played.

"…_When the night closes in deep, when the earth falls asleep, the fire of hell flames, and the devil dances to blame, all the beautiful things, all the beautiful things…"_

Watching the flame in the dark of night, the old man could feel his flesh suddenly creep.

_Someone's devil was indeed awake tonight…_ he thought, wariness lingering in his mind.

Detective Captain Smoker from Grand Line City Police Department (GLCPD) was just barely able to close his eyes at three that morning, alone in bed, when the phone on his bedside table rang, forcing him to open his eyes. While one hand clicked on the light, grumbling he let his other hand grab the phone handle, answering to whoever was stupid enough to wake him up in the middle of the fucking night.

"Yeah!" he barked harshly into the receiver. _This had better be good…_ he thought.

"Taisa! The Fire-Fist guy has made his move! He just attacked – " The familiar voice of a young woman came across the lines.

"Tashigi! Is that you? Do you know what time it is?!" he cut off his subordinate's words, and then thought of something. "Did you sleep in the office again?"

"…Well, yes… But that's not the problem here, Taisa! Look, please wake up and switch on your television. You'll know…" Tashigi's words finally woke him fully and he got up off his pillow and reached for the television remote, using it to switch on the television from his bed.

As soon as it was on, he could see a news reporter standing in front of a ruin which was, supposedly, formerly a beautiful mansion.

"_It looks like the Fire-Fist is already one step ahead of the police here, because we as we can see, he has successfully burnt down another mansion, this time one belonging to one of this city's millionaires, Wapol. As we all know, Wapol is known for his donations to children welfare throughout the country. However, the GLCPD's spokesperson hasn't confirmed or denied anything to the press yet, and we can't know for sure if this assault came from the Fire-Fist or not…"_

Smoker switched off the television, letting the information fly through his brain for a moment.

"…Uhm, sir?" Tashigi's voice filtered through the phone that he was still holding to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Tashigi, are our people sure that this was the Fire-Fist's job?" he asked, getting up from his bed and walking over to the bathroom to wash up. Cradling the phone on his shoulder and tilting his ear to it so that he could still hear her, he washed his face off in the sink.

"Yes, sir. Our forensics just found another note, similar to the three notes that we have from before, sir. There's the symbol of Fire-Fist's signature on it… you know, the one of a fist that's on fire, and it's surrounded by the cute little smiley face…"

"Yeah, I know what the symbol looks like, Tashigi. You don't need to explain it to me. Now, everyone's still at the crime scene, right? I'll be there in a half hour." He hung up the phone in its cradle and shrugged into his suit and coat.

Lighting up one of his favorite brand cigars, he snatched his car keys and left his apartment, ready to fight crimes through the cold morning mist.

The crime scene was a riot because of all of the people who had stopped to see what was going on, especially because it was the mansion of one of the city's millionaires.

_...Hn, does anyone in this city actually sleep at night? It looks like half of the town is here, watching the goddamned show…_ Smoker thought, as he waded through the assembly of people before he could even get to the crime scene.

Just after he crossed the yellow taped police line, he saw his subordinate waving her arms at him. Coming closer to the young detective, while biting down on his cigars, he put on the rubber gloves that Tashigi offered him.

Inspecting the crime scene only in passing, because he knew full well that Tashigi must be already doing her job, and doing it well. She was always so enthusiastic about her work, despite being so young.

"This Fire-Fist has sure been making the news a lot lately… I mean, the last time this city was thrown in such a commotion, it was last year, when that rich bachelor died at his drug-dealer's place, right?" Smoker could hear one of the police talking to another one, as they stood guard on the crime scene.

"…Yeah, I know what you mean. That was some bad news for our corps, all right. Everyone blamed us because the NARC team accidentally killed that rich kid. And now this? Man, if we can't catch this Fire-Fist guy as soon as possible, my girlfriend is probably gonna break up with me, 'cause right now she's already saying that the entire police department is full of idiots, and she doesn't want to be associated with one. She said that it doesn't hold a future for anyone… but I know that she's actually just mad at us because that rich kid died. I think she was a fan of his or something…"

"Wow. That sucks, man…" the other cop answered.

Smoker couldn't hold it against himself for ignoring the conversation between the two because he knew for sure that the incident last year was actually the main reason that the head of his department was pushing him to catch the arsonist as fast as he was able. They didn't want to lose face to society again, especially after that last one. So that was why they picked Smoker for the job.

An old cop like him, who was just a few weeks away from being retired. It was an easy sacrifice, so the department wouldn't lose anything if he failed.

He couldn't really blame them, though. They all had their own families that need taking care of. At a time like this, Smoker could be really grateful for not choosing to get married or involved with someone. So, after he completely retired, he could use all of his savings to buy a little ranch near a village and spend his final years peacefully there.

But now, there were things that needed to be done.

"Hey, you two!" he shouted at the two young officers, who suddenly stopped talking and quickly made their way over to him, afraid that their captain might chew them out for not doing their jobs.

"…Uhm… yes, sir?"

Smoker only nodded at the crowd, which looked like it was getting even larger. "If you two don't have anything better to do, here; check out everyone who is watching. Search their belongings, take their picture…" While he was talking, he snatched a camera from one of the forensics near him, and handed it to one of the young officers, both of whom were looking at him with confused looks on their faces. _Still rookies, no wonder…_

"Tashigi! Tell them why we need to check out everyone who's just standing around the crime scene!" he shifted his attention to his subordinate as she stood nearby.

Tashigi stuttered a little before answering more assertively. "…Yes sir! We need to check them more thoroughly because most arsonists have a tendency to return to the scene of the crime. They like to watch the riot that they caused… But, excuse me, sir. If I may, I don't think that we have the right to search these people without a warrant, sir."

Smoker was silent for a moment, before deciding. "Let me handle that part later. For now, just help them do what I ordered them to do. If we want to make a move on this case and catch this son of a bitch, we're going to need to step forward, not back."

Tashigi could see the seriousness in her captain's eyes, and just nodded once before dragging the two young officers after her towards the still growing crowd.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Smoker walked towards the main gate of the burnt down mansion in front of him, all the while hoping that something will knock some sense into this Fire-Fist guy, and this will be his last crime.

That dawn, there was a slightly different commotion inside the GLCPD headquarters. There were a few detectives who didn't go to sleep in order to work. All of them knew that this arsonist case was something that would change their lives forever. For better, and for worse.

For better, because if they catch this guy, they could get promoted.

For worse because, well, what happened to the last head detective the year before might be an example. Because his team got the wrong information, the head detective had to quit his job. Someone needed to be sacrificed for that day.

Some of the detectives shifted their attention slightly to the newest head detective. Will Smoker also get sacrificed if they don't catch this guy? Or will he bring them all down with him?

"Here! Some donuts for you all! I'm treating this time." Tashigi suddenly appeared, slamming three boxes of donuts on the front desk. "But EVERYONE! I EXPECT YOU ALL TO GET BACK TO WORK, NOW!!" Her barks dispersed everyone's thoughts about Smoker.

Everyone quickly busied themselves on the work in front of them.

Tashigi nudged her sunglasses up further on her nose and sighed. She knew that everyone would get to work, and stop thinking about unnecessary things.

With a case report tucked under her arm, she walked towards her Taisa's office.


	2. An Oldman And A Witness Named Brook

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** A LOVE SONG FOR AN ARSONIST. (CHAPTER 2).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **SmokerxAce, (and ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin from my old fic IN HEAVEN BEFORE WE DIED in the background as a cameo)

**WARNING:** NC-17

**NOTES: **It's an AU. This chapter will be focuses on Brook... really sorry for everyone whose already waiting for Ace appearance, but this is important for the storyline... my very much thank you for my dear kakairupowns-san whose already kindness enough to beta-ing this fic, while she's still in the middle of her job in the campground. Thank you!! ... Thank you.

Smoker was still going through his cigar collection and picking one to smoke when he heard a voice at his office door. He shifted his attention to it, and saw his subordinate standing there, her face a mix of annoyance and worry.

"Hn… they still thinking about who I'm gonna taking down with me, aren't they?" he asked.

Tashigi stuttered before answering. "Yes, sir. But I don't think you should really care about it, sir. And please don't smoke in your room with the windows closed again, sir." She quickly darted over and opened his window.

Smoker only grumped a little before his subordinate suddenly offered him a case report.

"Here, sir. We're already sifting through the people of the crowd that were watching the conflagration, and there's at least seven people who can't explain their appearance at the crime scene. We have already listed them and are checking their backgrounds, and it seems like they are our most probable suspects for now…" As she spoke, Smoker took the file and began to read the report.

"Are there any witnesses from the people in the crowd?"

"…Uhm, well, yes sir. We actually have a witness this time, but they may not be credible to appear in court, sir…" Tashigi met his gaze, her eyes showing her confusion.

Smoker was silent, his eyes staring back with a poignant glare.

Gulping once, Tashigi continued. "Well, this witness is a homeless man, and he's… he's asking the detective who interviewed him to… uhm, to show him her, her panties, sir…" Her cheeks were blushing pink, and her voice had dropped to almost a whisper.

"He's what?!" Smoker was dumbfounded.

"Well, he's asking the detective to – " Tashigi began to re-explain, but Smoker made a sharp, exterminating move with his hand and cut her off.

"You don't need to explain it again. Where's this witness now?" He stood up from his chair. "I want to talk to him myself."

His subordinate straightened her posture before answering. "He's in Interrogation Room Number Three, sir."

"And the detective who's in charge?"

"…Uhm, it's Captain Hina, sir."

Smoker stopped dead, trying to see if he heard it right this time as well. "Hina is the one whose our witness is asking if she will let him see her panties?" He almost couldn't stop the smirk from taking over his face.

Tashigi nodded affirmatively. "Yes, sir."

Walking towards his door, Smoker let the smirk out, replying, "Well, at least there's something to enjoy about this stressed out investigation, right?"

Tashigi couldn't really understand what her Taisa meant, but she only nodded in response.

Around Investigation Room Number Three, everyone who walked past could hear lots of shouting. Smoker, with a small smirk still on his face, slipped inside and found himself face-to-face with his closest colleague, who looked extremely annoyed at the man with an afro in front of her at the moment. Slamming her fist into the small table in front of her, she noticed Smoker's entrance and whipped around to yell at him.

"Hina gives up! Hina can't bear this person! He thinks that Hina will let him see her panties? Is he out of his mind?!" Detective Captain Hina screamed, her face tinted red with anger.

Smoker took a seat beside her, his smirk widening.

"Smoker thinks that Hina should just let Smoker deal with this person, and Hina can go rest for the night. Hina already worked pretty hard, for her part. Smoker really appreciates what Hina has done for the case up until now." He said to his friend.

She only smiled a little. "Hina hates it when Smoker talks like Hina. To prevent Hina from punching Smoker, Hina will take him up on that offer and get the hell out of here, and just rest for awhile. Hina will be back to help with the case tomorrow morning." As she spoke, she strode with her long legs to the interrogation room door, leaving Smoker alone with the skinny, old, afro-man who suddenly straightened up in his chair, feeling the superior air that Smoker exuded.

"Is that beautiful girl not right in the head? Why does she talk that way? Is she only joking?" Afro-man asked, voicing his curiosity over Hina's unique speech habit.

Smoker crunched down on the cigars between his teeth. "Don't you worry about her, worry about yourself. You're the one who has to deal with the law here, if you don't start talking and tell me exactly what it is you saw."

That was all it took, and the skinny old man got the message. He changed his attitude into compliance and began to speak. "Alright, I'll tell you what I saw before the fire. But, well… everything has its price, detective…"

Smoker only nodded once, having already guessed something of the sort. For the homeless man to talk, he'd be asking for a price.

"What do you want? A nice new coat, maybe? The one you're wearing looks like it's been torn up pretty bad…" He glanced at the black coat the man was wearing, and suddenly realized that even though it was fairly beat up, it looked like it had once been expensive, and was probably still comfortable and warm to wear. "… Or maybe not. That looks like a pretty nice coat you have there, mister. You didn't steal it from the crime scene, did you?" Crushing on his cigars, he glared intimidating at the old man.

This time though, the afro-man didn't stir. He pulled at the collar of his coat a little, full of possessive pride. In a much more distinct voice, he said, "I never stole anything. I only took what people already consider to be their garbage; I have my own pride. I got this coat from a very dear friend. He was shot dead by you and your people last year on Fusha Noir Street… or did you forget about him already?"

Smoker could feel himself go cold. He knew that he should really pay more attention; he had an odd feeling that he actually knew this man from somewhere before…

"… You're Brook. You're one of the witnesses from last year's case, the one with the failed operation by our NARC team. But I've read from the case reports that you weren't related to the two victims. How did you get the coat then?" He tried to suppress the weird feeling that somehow, a shadow of the old case was lingering around this one, and everyone inside the police department.

Brook smiled and stated rather proudly, "That's because he's a good young man. He gave me this a few hours before he died."

Smoker nodded. "I see… so, I guess you don't want a new coat then. Is there anything else we could offer you?"

The old man began to grin like mad. "Well then! Could I ask that that beautiful young lady with the sun glasses come near and permit me to see her panties?"

Smoker almost couldn't believe it, but when he heard a slight cough from Tashigi, who'd been standing by the door behind him, and caught sight of her red face, he quickly made a decision.

"Okay, mister. Start talking NOW or I put you in jail for sexual harassment towards two of our officers!" He bit down so hard on his cigars that they almost split in two.

A few minutes later, Brook was already standing behind a large window, trying to figure out who was the possible suspect, out of the seven people lined up choose from.

Because he was so sure of his memory before the fire, his skinny finger pointed unwaveringly at one of the young men in line.

While Smoker gave him his permission to leave, and before he left he whispered to him, "You and your people had better be careful with that young man. If he's really the one responsible, you'll need to watch your backs…"

"Oh yeah? Why?" Smoker asked, as he signed the forms that declared Brook free of his duty as a witness, not paying much attention to the old man.

Brook stared at the detective in front of him, and when he spoke again, his voice was deeply serious. _"Because the devil himself controls that boy in his anger. And there's nothing he can do to avoid it…"_

Smoker just shrugged it off, thinking it was just crazy talk from a crazy old man; it didn't deserve listening to.

Later, it became clear to Smoker that Brook's words were true indeed. It was just too bad that by the time realization came, it was already too late.


	3. A Boy With A Monalisa's Smile

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** A LOVE SONG FOR AN ARSONIST. (CHAPTER 3).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **SmokerxAce, (and ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin from my old fic IN HEAVEN BEFORE WE DIED in the background as a cameo)

**WARNING:** NC-17  
**  
NOTES: **It's an AU. This one dedicated to popkin16-san as I already promised her back then at her birthday. I really sorry for the late and I really hope everything went well for your cousin family, crazyweirdo17-san. Amien ... And I really sorry too if this chapter kinda not that long and short, again due to my own lazy-ness and busy-ness... Also have a great weekend, you all!!... Also my very much thank you for everyone in here whose already kindness enough to read and giving reviews... I really really seriously appreciate it... Thank you!!... For my dear amazing beta-er kakairupowns-san, thank you for the beta, indeed :D... And take care... Thank you.

Even before he joined the police department, Smoker could guess when something he was barely knew or doing was going to be a problem. You could say it is something of a sixth sense, for him. Or maybe it's only a hunch. Somehow, this "sense" always keeps him from getting into trouble on the job, which is a quite dangerous lifestyle.

When he saw the young man who had become their number one suspect on the case, he looked straight into those bottomless, marble eyes, and down to the mouth with the slightest hint of a mysterious smile.

A Mona Lisa smile on the body of a young boy.

At that time, Smoker knew that he was an inch away from trouble. He should just back out, and leave the interrogation to Tashigi. But he also knew that somehow, his subordinate would never be able to handle an interrogation with this young man. Something about his surprisingly well-mannered temperament and character emitted an aura of authenticity, almost the same as the one Smoker himself had.

"So, you still insist that you know nothing of Fire-Fist, huh?" he crushed down on his cigars, though this time it wasn't to intimidate (because he knew it wouldn't work on this person), but mostly to hide his own nervousness, recognizing how much those dark eyes watched him. They looked Smoker up and down, making the detective feel as though he'd been stripped naked.

The young man only smiled a little, before leaning in close to the detective's face, and saying, with a lilting tone, "Didn't I say it before? I don't have any connection whatsoever to that crazy pyromaniac." His smile widened. "Do I need to say it over and over again, right in your ear for you to get it?" Before Smoker realized it, the suspect's lips were directly next to his ear, tickling the lobe with his breath. He jerked backwards, bringing a hand up to rub it.

"Stay in your seat, brat!" Were the only words that came to mind, and he shouted at the boy. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized he'd lost his calm, making the score 1-0 for the brat.

The young suspect straightened in his seat. Still smiling, he said, "You need to relax, detective… it's a dangerous situation when a suspect like me can read what you're thinking because you're too showy with your emotions."

Smoker frowned. "Don't be a smart-ass, brat…" He tried to shake himself back to normal, but somehow knew the kid would be able to read his emotions fairly well for the duration of the interrogation.

So, instead of continuing his questions, he just stood up to prepare to order his subordinate to put this punk in a cell for the night. That would teach him a lesson not to play games with an officer of the law.

"Well, because you look like you don't have the intention to speak up, I guess a night in a cell will help you change your mind." His words still lingered on the air when a hand suddenly clutched at his arm.

_Hn… at last the punk's surrendering… _With a satisfied smirk, he looked back over his shoulder, expecting to see the scared face of a smart-assed young punk who at last knew his position, and realized that this was not a perfect time to play foolish games like all the other goddamned inexperienced young punk bastards usually did in situations like this.

But all he saw next was a pair of eyes that glowed with, not fright, but a mix of serious sincerity. Those marble eyes had caught him again.

"… What?" He gulped, realizing that his voice was slightly restricted.

"I didn't do it." There. The punk's confession, the one he'd been waiting for, at last testified. It just… it wasn't the way Smoker wanted it.

The young man's grip on his arm tightened, and began to leave a mark he was squeezing so hard.

"I. Didn't. Do. It." He said it again, and Smoker heard the firm belief in every word. Those eyes still held him in place. _Not good… Definitely not good…_

The blood was slowly cut off from his arm and Smoker stirred. He quickly shook his arm out of the young man's grip, and swiftly changed their positions so he was the one twisting the punk's arms down onto the middle of the table in front of them.

"Now, you brat, it seems that you're pretty sure that you didn't commit this crime. But maybe you can explain something to me, as confident as you are self-assured. Considering the fact that we already know from your background check, that you were, once in your past, ever well-known as the 'Fire-Fist' drug dealer among your customers…"

"I WAS STILL IN JUNIOR HIGH, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" The suspect cut him off and barked at him, his voice a mixture of defensive and despondent. He jerked from his chair, making it slam down onto the floor of the investigation room with a loud _thud._

Smoker stayed silent. He knew perfectly well that, at that moment, all of his men outside this room were watching the entire conversation from the two side mirror-windows. Holding their collective breath. Waiting, and asking themselves if this was the time that the suspect at last lost his cool and showed his true temper, which would only lead him to become even sloppier.

For a moment that felt like forever, the detective and the suspect locked gazes.

The young man took a deep breath and sighed. He realized that it was useless if he lost his patience here. They would only notice it and catalog it as him being mentally unstable. They hoped that he would become careless and give them the evidence they needed. He knew how the system worked, how this people worked. People with badges. He'd already faced them down before, a moment in his life that he wished he could forget. But, he'd had to hold on, because he had someone to protect. And because he was still only a child by that time. And a child had to depend on what adults said.

But right now, he was an adult too, and he wasn't stupid. Definitely not stupid. He would do this the right way, and let them figure out, during their stupid investigation, that they had the wrong man. _I'm always asleep when the fires were lit and everything burned down, dammit!_

Haven't they figured out already, that his tendencies as a narcoleptic gave him limits to acting as free as he wanted? He couldn't even keep a decent job for a month, lately, because every damn place he worked for gave him bad recommendations and complained about his sleeping habits during work hours, which caused them to lose money.

Meanwhile, the drug prescription and the medical treatment for the person he cared the most about in this world was getting more and more expensive every day. But, that was another usual problem for him to deal with. This time, he had a different sort of problem. How could he fix this misunderstanding and get the hell out of here?

He tried to relax himself, calmly picking his chair back up to sit in it again, and then he _smiled_. Right in Smoker's face.

By that time, Smoker had figured the score to be 2-0 for the punk bastard. He clamped his cigar tight between his teeth. _Damn brat…_

"What's so funny, punk?" He asked at last.

The suspect kept smiling. It was the sort of smile that said he knew something, but wasn't about to tell the detective what it was, unless the man gave him what he wanted. The punk bastard was trying to be the one in control of the interrogation.

"I really didn't do it, you know. This whole investigation is just one big misunderstanding, and I really don't want to say 'I told you so' later, detective…"

Smoker didn't answer. He only straightened up in his seat and pulled out another cigar, trying to light it.

Suddenly, the click of a lighter could be heard and a light was being offered to him. Smoker glared at the suspect, standing in front of him. And still _smiling._

He decided to just take the offer, and puffed on his newly lit smokes, staring at the brat as he inhaled.


End file.
